


Failed

by sinofwriting



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Aaron discovers a tattoo he's never seen before.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Failed

Aaron runs his fingers over her skin, pausing when he reaches a mark and pressing down just slightly more. He pauses when he reaches a tattoo he’s never seen before. It’s just under her armpit, on the ribs. Small enough that unless you’re looking for it you wouldn’t see it. He traces the ink, becoming more and more curious as to what the small tattoo represents. 

“What does this mean?”   
She hums in response, lifting her head from the pillows to look at him.   
“This tattoo.” He runs his fingers over it again. “I didn’t even know you had it.”   
She glances at where his fingers are still resting on the skin. “I had a rough time in my last few years of school.” She pauses, and he keeps still, keeps being open, letting her tell him in her own time. “I failed a few classes, when I shouldn't have, but I just was bored and had been done with school since I got to my preteens. I was ready to be working, doing whatever just so I can provide for myself and my family if needed.” She sighs, “It got pretty bad. I had to make up probably ten or more classes, my credits got fucked over since I attended four different schools and one of them was unwilling to help my counselor figure out what classes I needed. But, I got through it. I still wasn’t sure though that I’d be graduating even though I had my credits, because of another requirement.” She smiles, and it’s unlike any smile he’s seen on her face. It’s one that tells him she’s proud of herself. “I opened my email for the first time that day, it was 5:32 PM, and there was an email from my counselor telling me I graduated. I got that tattoo as soon as I had proof.” 

He leans down to press a kiss to the ink, “You amaze me, more and more everyday.”   
She laughs, pulling him up so she can press a gentle kiss to his lips. “As do you, Mr. Tveit.”


End file.
